Toyotama-hime Uminooya
, |english voice=Tara Strong |japanese voice=Mamiko Noto |species=Human |gender=Female |birthdate=July 1 |deceased state=Deceased |nature type=Lightning Release, Earth Release, Yin Release |Kekkei Genkai=Kyōgan, Byakugan |affiliations=Land of Fire |clan=Uminooya Clan |parents=Mochizuki Uminooya~ Husband, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Toyotama-hime Uminooya(豊玉姫生みの親,Uminooya Toyotama-hime) was the wife of Mochizuki Uminooya who lead the Uminooya Clan by his side. She later became obsessed with the power of the Joukai Heiki and betrayed her husband, during their final battle Mochizuki defeated her. Background After the sealing of , by and , Toyotama and Mochizuki had gotten married and the two lead the Uminooya Clan together. During the , most of the clan was wiped out by countless battles. Sometime had passed and Mochizuki had created the Joukai Heiki and then later gaining control of Daikonran. Toyotama later became very powerful and fearful, she later became obsessed with the Joukai. Mochizuki who wanted to stop the violence and return to their peaceful lives, while Toyotama wished to gain more power and destroy all the other clans. The two ideals split the clan in half and soon started a civil war within the clan. It was not until Mochizuki and her had their final battle at Death Savannah, with both individuals dying. Years later a few decadents of Toyotam's followers began a cult with teh sole purpose of reviving her. Appearance Toyotama was a tall woman, with long, silver-white hair and eyes that were an unusual shade of pink, similar to the color of cherry blossoms. She bore a slight resemblance to Yokoshima. Toyotama is always shown in a pale, white-colored kimono. She also wore a thin ribbon around her waist with a bell attached to it. She is noted to always walk around barefoot. Personality As a child, Toyotama was described as quite and very shy. Never speaking or having any interaction with anyone, not even her family. When her father died from a diseases, she was left with only her mother whom she despised for unknown reasons. It is noted that as she got older she became very mentally unstable, going as far as to commit to be rid of her mother. Along with her unsuitability, she also grew a hatred for the other clans specifically the and clans. Despite, Toyotama did displays a degree of love towards her husband, she also shows maternal traits towards the members of Yoiyami, always referring to them as her Children. Abilities Toyotama is described as a very powerful person, Toyotama achieved such unrivaled power that she was able to lead her clan to victory in every battle they had fought. Chakra According to Danji, the chakra possessed by Toyotama amounts to more than even the Daikonran itself. Ninjutsu Toyotama was stated to be a very powerful user of ninjutsu, rival that of both Sen and Kawarama. She was able to manipulate her hair and restrict a person's movement. Nature Transformation As a child, Toyotam showed great skill and knowledge of various chakra natures. SHe was very skilled in both the lightning and earth chakra natures, as she was able to use both natures simultaneously offensively and defensively. Taijutsu Dōjutsu Toyotama possessed dōjutsu, something rare in her clan. She possed both the Kyōgan and the . Using these dōjutsu, she was able to defeat all her enemies. Kyōgan Toyotama wielded the Kyōgan in her left eye, despite having only one she was still able to use it's power to the fullest. She was able to places her targets in powerful genjutsu such as the Dark Hazard and Infinite Fear techniques. Byakugan Toyotama wielded the Byakugan in both eyes, granting her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Toyotama is able to see the individuals' vital points, accurately piercing them in order to immobilize them completely. Bukijutsu During her teenage years, Toyotama displayed a versatile and skillful use of a wide range of weaponry, including and . She could use a several different fighting patterns and styles, and even different weapons in conjunction. Kenjutsu Aside from her other forms of Bukijutsu, Toyotama was most commonly known for her use of Kenjutsu. After the creation of the Joukai Heiki, her skills had improved to the point where she was able to wield her own. Like most Joukai Heiki wielders she was able to preform the Lock technique, she was also very skilled in wielding it and was able to completely change her from style in mid-combat. Trivia *Her name is a reference to the Japanese goddess Toyotama-hime, a character from . *She originally was going to wield a Sharingan, however it was replaced by the Byakugan. *"Toyotama-hime" (豊玉姫) can be translated to "Luminous Jewel". *Toyotama's theme is [http://www.destinyislands.com/music/kh-complete/kh-2-20-Hollow-Bastion.mp3| Hollow Bastion]. Quotes *(To Mochizuki Uminooya) "I Love you, more than anything." *(To Danji) "Rest now my child, I'll handle these fools." *(About Mochizuki) "He was my love, my partner, my rival and my enemy and only he could put an end to me." *(To Uchuu) "So my husband's work has picked a successor." *(To Hyōko) "I haven't seen a chakra this powerful sense Mochizuki, it's infatuating."